A Tender Spindle
by DawnCrusader
Summary: The vengeful spirits become restless, the curse inprisonment wasn't supposed to take this long, and making it go further, the members of the Zodiac experiance unknowable pain in the evolution of the curse.


**+ A Tender Spindle +**

**Dawn Crusader**

Chapter 1 – Golden Lights 

A droplet of spring laid tenderly in a dip of winter flowers. There was a musty nighttime silence that plagued the streets of Japan. The stars glistened fiercely, as if pondering slightly.

A small silver light doused in heaven made its way around the sky, acting as a silent messenger.

To anyone, this would seem an average peaceful city night. They would be correct. Although, the land of spirits grew ever so restless, and the thirteen animal spirits became impatient, hungry, their freedom was in jeopardy; the Sohma curse was taking time and needed to be moved on so they could finally move on. They whispered among themselves, calling different ploys and ideas.

After much discussion, the thirteen came to an agreement and stood in line, as they settled down to sleep, thirteen golden lights skimmed across the horizon of Japan as the morning breathed of dawn, it was time.

Kyo skimmed his hand against the garden fence, seeing it sturdy, he jumped over and walked down the path. Tossing his bag to the side and brushing back his fringe he went to the kitchen.

"Hello Kyo-Kun!" Tohru beamed, stirring the pot on the stove, "How was your day at shishou-san's dojo?" she asked.

"Fine," Kyo smiled, looking at her.

"Y-Yes?" she asked, puzzled.

He pulled a strand of her hand delicately.

"Nothing," he smiled.

Tohru blushed and turned back to her pot.

Kyo left the room and went to go upstairs. He stopped, to look at Yuki who sat on the stairs, head in hands.

"Um-" Kyo started.

Yuki looked up, his face a very pale white. He moved, walking ever so faintly.

Kyo looked at him as he walked away, puzzled.

"What the hell is going on with him?" he muttered under his breath.

Hatori breathed heavily, looking into the mirror in the corner of the dark room. His energy was definitely drained, putting his head on his desk, he closed his eyes. It was no use, he couldn't get to sleep, there was something up, he touched his face, it was as he had been in the morning, cold and pale. Sighing he looked at the ticking clock, tapping his hand on the desk to the rhythm of the ticking.

"What's going on with me?" he whispered faintly under his breath.

Kyo fell onto his bed. His headache was definitely getting worse, this morning he had disregarded it, but it was getting more painful as the hours went by.

Sighing he rubbed his hands together.

"It's so damn cold in here," he mumbled, grumpily, closing the window.

As he pulled the windowpane down, he couldn't help but notice the tiny orange hairs prick up, looking closely, he started to feel a throbbing pain through his hand.

"Weird," he said, shaking his hand, carefully.

But the pain got worse,

"What the hell?" he said loudly, as his knuckles started to twitch. Kyo stared in shock, as five jet-black claws darted from his bleeding fingertips.

Haru punched the wall in pain, clutching the sides of his head.

"Haru, there's something wrong, come on, let's-" Rin started, placing her hand on Haru's shoulder, he swiftly swatted it away.

Haru screamed in pain as two large horns cut through his temples, out through his head.

Rin gasped.

"What's…What's happening to you?" she choked.

"Get away from me," he growled, pushing her away.

Rin looked desperately at him, scared,

"I…I don't know what to do," she squeaked, tears running down her face.

He breathed through his teeth,

"Don't, don't do anything," he said, breathlessly, between spitting blood from his mouth.

She put her hands up to his face, delicately wiping the pouring blood.

"I can't leave you," she whispered, before taking her hands to her own head in pain, she gasped.

"What the-" Haru choked.

She squealed in pain, getting down on her knees.

"Rin-" Haru started.

She looked up to him, horror-stricken. He looked into her eyes as they clouded over, dark and emotionless.


End file.
